Measuring devices for assisting the diagnosis and treatment of lung diseases are known from the prior art. In a known way, spirometers are used to assess lung function. Furthermore, respiratory gas analysis apparatuses for determining the NO concentration in respiratory air are known, for example, from WO 2004/023997. Because of the method requirements resulting from the medical analysis methods used, only special monofunctional apparatuses are conventionally used.